La connexion avec le tueur
by InkSpottedWalls
Summary: C'est ma première histoire courte j'ai téléchargé sur ici, donc je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, sauf que ce n'est qu'un des nombreux chapitres. J'ai aussi créé ce petit nombre pour construire suspense. Donc, je ne vais pas dire autre chose pour l'instant, mais je ne peux pas attendre pour charger le reste!


L'automne était froid et frisquet dans cette période de l'année. Les feuilles ont changé de couleurs différentes, et dispersés dans les moindres coins et recoins de la petite ville. Les jours deviennent plus courts et les temps de nuit, plus longtemps. La date pour les vacances d'hiver se rapprochait chaque jour d'école de passage. De plus en plus de jeunes seraient «attraper quelque chose». Moins de temps devait être mis dans l'enseignement, et plus dans la préparation pour les vacances. Mais chaque tween et adolescents savaient qu'ils seraient responsables de la dépollution. Il était le vendredi 15 Novembre et les étudiants de W. Highschool ne pouvait plus tenir leur dos excitation et les acclamations de-soon-to-be-neuf ans. Avec en quelques secondes les couloirs étaient maintenant vides, sauf pour un étudiant. Qui marchait dans les couloirs de l'édifice maintenant abanded, thier pas résonnaient bruyamment à travers les couloirs et retour.

* * *

La jeune fille a été courte, avec une peau pâle de pêche et le gingembre cheveux bruns passe juste en dessous des épaules. Ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes, étaient bleu pâle avec un ruban de doublure d'argent. La lune reflète son éclat, sa tête était remplie à ras bord avec des questions ayant désespérément besoin de réponses. Ses instincts innés tourbillonnaient autour de l'intérieur, elle sufficated lentement, comme l'adrénaline a commencé à reprendre son cours. Elle était debout, et pourtant respire encore, en face de quelqu'un qui n'était pas connu pour avoir une conscience à tout le moins. Haveing assez de sang sur les mains pour remplir la piscine. «Combat ou fuite» n'est plus applided à ce genre de situation, il était «maintenant ou jamais». Elle a utilisé ses deux mains pour saisir le haut de sa veste à col rose. Elle pria qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin des deux pour l'autodéfense, atleast pas maintenant de toute façon. Les deux pieds bétonnés sont restés sur le trottoir, tandis que ses genoux ont fléchi. Fixant le jeune homme, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passait dans son esprit la place. Grâce à la vision périphérique, elle avait remarqué quelque chose. A leur droite était dans la rue, vide, sans personne pour courir à l'aide. Et à leur gauche, une allée. Une impasse, nulle part où aller si les choses se sont rugueux.

La petite, presque comme poupée, fille baissa les yeux. Pas en mesure de comprendre comment il la regardait avec un tel vide, mais regard hypnotique. Sa capuche couvert son visage, mais ses yeux brillaient presque comme un chat. Il saisit une petite mèche de ses cheveux avec son pouce droit et de pionter, en l'élevant au-dessus de sa tête.

"Je suis curieux de Natalie," Le jeune homme a déclaré la jeune fille sans oser faire un contact visuel. «Savez-vous qui je suis?" Il a alors saisi une grande mèche de cheveux, tirant furieusement sur elle. Elle haletait comme elle se trouva face à face avec lui: «Vous ne le savez, n'est-ce pas?" Il a tenu une mince couteau militaire, noir jusqu'à sa gorge. Ses yeux ne se creusent avec crainte, mais avec intrest place. Jours avant qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle, en fait, il avait essayé de garder ses distances. Les choses peuvent changer si. "Eh bien ..." Son vioce ne sonne pas plus sévère, mais toujours troublante. Enfin, elle se racla la gorge.

"Oui, je sais qui vous êtes,» dit-elle, essayant de garder sa voix de sonner fragile », mais-"

"Mais quoi?" il coupa. Elle ne pouvait pas dire, ou peut-être qu'elle le pouvait, mais il savait aussi bien qu'elle. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire l'acte. Son lien avec elle était un inexplicable un. La lame est restée la même distance de la gorge, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir progresse lentement. «Mais,» se dit-elle, "ce n'était pas le destin que nous avons rencontré, c'est le hasard." Soudain, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, lui fit faire ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire de son propre chef. Elle a mis tant de ses mains chaudes et non gantées au son de gauche, qui a tenu sa chioce d'arme. Elle pouvait sentir le pouls de son blanc, poignet exposé, se précipitant avec de l'adrénaline. Elle a utilisé son doigt pionter droit, et caressa légèrement les bandages qui recouvraient sa gorge. Toujours colorées avec un peu de sang. Avec une expression lumière couvrant son visage, elle Keenley répondit:

"Vous êtes Jeff le tueur, et je vous rafistolé ..."


End file.
